Bloodclan Warrior
by Eam4745
Summary: Bloodkit was born in Bloodclan,the most feared clan in the alleys. Will she prove her worthiness to the bloodthirsty leader, Scourge, or die a forgotten death.
1. chapter 1

"Scourge will be mad about his deputy having a family" mewed Mintfall

"It will be fine, besides he won't know" said Bone. Mintfall licked her two kits, Shadow and Bloodkit. Shadow tumbled over his sister, and Bloodkit mewled.

"Hey get off!" she hissed. She looked at her father and mother. Bone gave his mate a worried glance. _Is there something he knows that I do not?_ Then a ginger tom went to Bone.

" Scourge needs to see you and the kits." growled the tom.

" OK Goldtooth, we'll be there" said Bone. Shadow quickly hurried out of the box, and Mintfall picked up Bloodkit and walked out. Bloodkit sniffed around and cringed at the smell of trash. _Do we really have to eat this garbage?_ Then Bone stopped.

" Scourge we are here." meowed Bone. Bloodkit tensed at the smell of fear coming from her mother.

" So, you decided to break my laws, for a deputy, you are extremely foolish! I should punish you." sneered Scourge in a eerie high-pitched voice.

" I'm sorry, I failed you, but please I will make it up." said Bone. Shadow stared at Bloodkit with fear in his eyes, but Mintfall stared at Scourge, ready to protect her kits at all cost.

" I'll spare this once because you proved your loyalty to Bloodclan, but the kits must be trained now." growled Scourge, and he signaled with his tail for them to leave.

a day after*

"Now show me a hunting crouch!" instructed Mintfall. Shadow, after five attempts, mastered the hunting crouch.

" Perfect" mewed Mintfall, and she gave Shadow a quick lick.

"Now you Bloodkit." mewed Mintfall. Bloodkit tried to balance herself but slipped on a leaf. She looked down at ground, face full of shame.

"It will have to do." sighed Mintfall, and gave her a lick on the shoulder, but the awkward moment was interrupted by an agonized yowl.

" What was that?!" meowed Bloodkit, eyes full of alarm.

"Well lets go and see!" hissed Shadow. They raced down the alley, and to there horror, they saw a cat, fur shredded and mouth gagging out blood. It fell down dead. Bloodkit stifled the urge to wail. Then Scourge marched into the clearing, with their father Bone by his side.

"Stone was a traitor and gave secrets to our enemy Thunderclan, let this be a warning to anyone who is wanting to betray Bloodclan. When he finished, he signaled with his tail for them to leave. Bloodkit looked at her, his eyes filled with fear. After a few moons, Bloodkit and Shadow had to leave their mother's side.

" They're barely old enough, and Bloodkit cannot even hunt" growled Mintfall furiously at her mate Bone.

" But we have to! It is Scourge's orders." he answered calmly. Mintfall looked at her mate, eyes blazing with fiery.

"Well your the deputy! Do something!" hissed Mintfall, and she prowled away. Bone sighed, and stalked away. Shadow followed, but Bone noticed and ran away, leaving his kits to fend for themselves. Shadow probably took the hint, but he didn't seem to care.

"Hey sis, you want to get something to eat?" asked Shadow.

Ignoring the hurt in her heart, she nodded and followed her brother. She watched in awe as her brother swiftly killed a rat.

"Caught it!" purred Shadow. Bloodkit and Shadow hungrily finished the rat. Bloodkit looked up in the sky.

"Hey Shadow, do you know what Starclan is?" asked Bloodkit. _I heard Stone whisper about it._

" I heard that some of the forest cats talk about a group of dead cats watching them." said Shadow. _Dead cats?! What if they are traitors like Stone?_

"Why doesn't Blood Clan care about Starclan?" meowed Bloodkit.

" Because Blood Clan doesn't need dead cats to guide them." said Shadow. _Star Clan seems better than Scourge.._ Bloodkit quickly curled up in her box, and went to sleep.

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter! Dont worry I am working on the second chapter. Dont forget to comment and like. Stay tuned .**


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodkit shivered as she walked down the dark alley. As she was walking, she saw her brother Shadow.

"Shadow there you are." she purred, but Shadow stared at her with a look of fear in his eyes and ran away.

"Shadow! Come back!" cried Bloodkit. Shadow did not reply. He kept on running into the darkness. As she tried to catch up, the darkness started to enclose around her.

"Please don't leave me!" she wailed.

"Bloodkit, wake up!" She jolted awake. _Thank goodness, it was just a dream._ She let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on Bloodkit hurry up, we should hunt before the older warriors find us." meowed Shadow. She purred and followed her brother into the alleys. As they searched through trash for scraps of food, they saw two dirty collars.

"Wow I remember seeing dad wear one of these." said Shadow as he sniffed the collar.

"Didn't they have bones in them?" shuddered Bloodkit, remembering the warriors bringing bones of dogs and cats to Scourge. Bloodkit feebly tried to put the collar on Shadow(idk how XD) and Shadow put the other one on Bloodkit. Bloodkit meowed.

"We look just like-"

"Kittypets!" hissed a Bloodclan warrior.

"Wait we are not-!" Shadow was interrupted as Blaze raked his mussel with her sharp claws. _No! We barely know how to fight!_

"Shadow!" wailed Bloodkit. Blaze almost teared Shadow apart, until a she-cat jumped on Blaze.

"Get away from my kits, flea plelt!" hissed Mintfall. _Mom._ Mintfall growled, eyes glowing furiously at Blaze. Before Mintfall gave another blow, Scourge stalked out.

"What is going on here?!" he growled glaring at Mintfall and Blaze.

"I thought they were kittypets, but this," she said glaring at Mintfall," nearly scratched my eyes out". Scourge was completely ignoring what she said. He was only giving Bloodkit and Shadow a cold look.

"I already had enough of you two so make yourself useful, and search for invaders." snarled Scourge. Bloodkit hid behind her brother.

" I should've gotten rid of those disgraces." muttered Scourge, loud enough for the two of them to hear. Shadow dashed away, and Bloodkit followed.

All of a sudden, Bloodkit smelled an unfamiliar scent. _Intruder._ A black gray she-cat was sniffing around for food.

"Hello, how are you" mewed the she-cat, not understanding the situation.

"How dare you enter Bloodclan clan territory!"hissed Bloodkit, and she pounced on the she-cat, scratching her leg. The she-cat screeched in pain, trying to fight back. Before Bloodkit attacked again, Shadow dragged her off the she-cat.

"What are you doing fleabrain?!" hissed Bloodkit trying to break free. Shadow did not answer. When the she-cat ran away, Shadow dropped Bloodkit on the ground. Bloodkit growled angrily and scratched Shadow's muzzle.

"What is wrong with you?! Do you have bees in your brain?!" hissed Bloodkit. Shadow sighed.

"She was so beautiful. I couldn't just let you kill her." meowed Shadow. Bloodkit gave him a cold look.

"So your just going to save any she-cat I attack?" growled Bloodkit.

"No. I'm sorry. Lets just go back." meowed Shadow, acting as if nothing happened. As the two were almost home, they heard a loud bark. A huge dog lunged out, snarling greedily. _Is everything attacking us?!_ Shadow's fur bristled angrily, and pounced on the dog. Bloodkit quickly scratched the dog's leg. The dog growled in pain, and bite Shadow's leg. Shadow shrieked in pain. Bloodkit tried to distract the dog by scratching its leg, but the dog just simply batted her away. _No! It's going to kill my brother!._ Before the dog was about to kill Shadow, Bone jumped out of hiding and slit the dog's throat. The dog coughed up its blood and died.

"You fleabrained kits! You could have died!"growled Bone. Bloodkit flinched. Her father never looked so angry before.

"If you two just think you can just slack around and wait for someone to save you, you should have never lived in Bloodclan" hissed Bone as he stalked away.

Shadow looked hurt.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." mewed Bloodkit, but there was doubt in her voice. Shadow looked away.

"Shadow please answer me! Maybe father is just stressed out!" meowed Bloodkit, holding back tears. Shadow stopped.

"Sis... I don't want to be part of Bloodkit anymore. Bloodkit gasped. _He has to be joking._

"Shadow calm down. Bone hurt me too." meowed Bloodkit. Shadow growled.

"Shut up! You do not understand! Bone is right. I do not belong. I did not want to kill that she-cat! All Bloodclan ever does is kill innocent cats" growled Shadow.

"Shadow listen yourself. You can't just leave me behind!" wailed Bloodkit.

"I'm doing this for you. Trust me. I might even get you in trouble." meowed Shadow sadly and ran away.

"No don't leave me please!" wailed Bloodkit. She chased Shadow until he disappeared into the dark alley.

" No.. NO! SHADOW PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!". Bloodkit gave up, to tired and shocked to catch her brother...

One moon later*

All the cats of Bloodclan gathered around in the center of the alley. Scourge stepped in the center.

"Today I have decided to make Bloodkit a warrior." meowed Scourge. _Shadow should be here! He was supposed to be my brother!._ Even though she was about to become a warrior, the thought of her brother never returning made her hate every moment. _  
_

"Bloodkit you will know be called Bloodfang." yowled Scourge. Bloodfang finally felt a surge of pride for herself. Her mother was purring happily. Bone just gave her a normal stare, but Bloodfang could see a flash of pride in his eyes. _Maybe it's time to actually prove myself worthy to this clan._ She could no longer rely on her brother anymore, but she knew she would survive on her own. _Maybe one day... I will see him again._

 **Thank you so much for reading chapter two. Im so sorry it took so long to finish it. Plz review and like the story ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Bloodfang woke up smelling an unfamiliar smell. She saw a large walking cat with another cat. _Intruders?!_ She was about to attack until saw Scourge greet the cat. Finally as the cat left, Bone padded up to her.

"Who was that cat" she mewed curiously to her father.

"I heard that cat was from the forest. They call him Tigerstar," said Bone. _Tigerstar... what a weird name.._

"What does he want?" she asked. Most cats don't survive entering Bloodclan territory.

"An agreement.. besides shouldn't you be hunting. Slackers don't benefit Bloodclan." meowed Bone as he walked away. _And this cat is supposed to be my father._ Bloodfang hissed in annoyance as she walked through the alley. She sniffed around for prey. _I wonder if Shadow is hunting well._ She felt a twinge of sadness for a missing brother. After Shadow left, Bloodfang felt alone. Her father didn't seem to care anymore, and she rarely had the opportunity to visit her mother, Mintfall. As she was walking, she noticed a cat looking for prey. _Shadow?! It has to be him._ She dashed toward the unknown cat, not caring if it could have actually been a dog.

"Shadow! It's me your sister!" she yowled as she finally reached the cat. She ran down the alley until it reached a dead end. She sighed sadly. _I must be seeing things!_ She sat down to rest.

"Hey are you ok there?." meowed a voice. Bloodfang jumped up and turned around. _It's just a clanmate._ She turned around as a brown tabby tom walked up to her.

"I'm fine. I'm just looking for... someone." said Bloodfang, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Oh ok.. I'm Ratbite by the way and you must be Bloodfang. Nice to meet you." he said cheerfully. Bloodfang just gave him a grateful glance and walked.

"Anyway... we should get going Scourge is having a clan announcement." said Ratbite quickly as he padded away.

We are going to the forest to meet the forest cats. The warriors that will be coming are Bone, Blaze, Claire, Bloodfang, and Ratbite. _I get to finally see the forest._ She joined the other cats, waiting to leave.

"I can't wait to see the look on those forest cats when they see warriors like us." meowed Ratbite, who was pretending to fight off a cat.

"We are only asking for there cooperation." meowed Bloodfang. _What is with this cat?_ When they finally reached the entrance of the forest, Bloodfangs fur bristled when she smelled different scents of cats. _How many cats are in this place._ As Bloodfang took her first step into the forest, a rabbit burst out of nowhere and nearly made her jump on a tree. Bloodfang shook out her ruffled fur.

"HAHA! Bloodfang's scared of rabbits!" purred Ratbite. She hissed at him.

"Don't you start purring fleabrain!" hissed Bloodfang. Ratbite padded next to her.

"Come on we're going to be late! he meowed. Bloodfang started to catch up with the other warriors. _I wonder what Scourge wants from these cats._

 **Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter. I will try to not be so slow xD. Dont forget to comment and like. I would love some reviews**

 **See you next chapter :3**


	4. Important notice

I'm sorry for not being able to make anymore of my story. I'm planning on finishing it during the summer due to the work load I have. Please understand but keep checking near summer time. Thank you reading my story so far.

May Starclan guide your path =•=


	5. Chapter 4

As they started to stop, a cat with a fiery, orange pelt padded up to the tabby cat she saw yesterday in her clan.

" This is Bloodclan. They come from the Twoleg place. I brought them here to persuade you to join Tigerclan." Firestar hissed at Tigerstar, but Tigerstar continued his speech.

"See Firestar, Tigerclan and Bloodclan will rule together, and if your clan does not submit to our demands, you will meet your end." growled Tigerstar. Bloodfang stared at Firestar, but could not read the expression on the Thunderclan leader's face. Firestar lashed his tail angrily and hissed at Tigerstar.

" We would insulting Starclan if we joined forces with your fleabitten self. Thunderclan will never submit to a rogue." sneered Firestar. Tigerstar's eyes blazed with fury. Bloodfang shuddered. _Is he going to kill him?!_ Tigerstar turned to Bloodclan.

" Attack Thunderclan now!" growled Tigerstar. Scourge padded toward Tigerstar.

" They are my warriors. They attack when I want them to attack." said Scourge sternly. Bloodfang saw Tigerstar's eyes blaze with fiery. Tigerstar pounced on Scourge, hissing.

" Traitor, I'll will just have to control your clan by force!" growled Tigerstar, swiping at Scourge. Scourge ducked under the tabby and scratched Tigerstar, sort of in half. Bloodfang watched him die, but her eyes widened in horror as he woke up and coughed up blood. By the third time, she realized that the cat was not dying. After nine times, Tigerstar lay still, his blood soaking the grass. Gasps erupted through the Thunderclan warriors. Firestar, who seemed calm, looked horrified at the bloodied corpse of Tigerstar. Scourge gestured toward the dead cat with his paw.

" This is what happens to cats who defy Bloodclan." sneered Scourge.

" We are not trying to control your clan. We just want to help!" said Firestar desperately, as if trying to figure how he could help a cat so cruel. _He's afraid._ Bloodfang watched as her leader glare at Firestar.

" We do not need forest scum like you." said Scourge bluntly. Firestar tried to stay calm.

" Ok then, we will let you hunt before you leave to go home." The next thing Scourge said surprised Bloodfang.

"But I do not want to leave. Actually I want this forest." said Scourge ambitiously. _Is he insane! What about our home? How can we even live here?!_ Ratbite even looked surprised.

" You cant just take our home!" hissed Firestar, his fur bristling. Scourge showed no emotion to Firestar's protest. Bloodclan left the forest cats, dumbfounded.

" I will give you until tomorrow to decide or we will fight." said Scourge. Bloodfang's eyes widened with fear. She never fought in a battle before. She was still trying to see if her brother was even still alive and waiting for her to find him.

" This is going to interesting" purred Claire, a light brown she-cat with a blue collar pierced with dog teeth. Bloodfang went to sleep, since she was tired from the drama happening. _Everything is happening so fast. I wonder where Shadow is right now._

 _As she was sleeping, she did not notice the black and white cat staring at her._

 _"I hope you're ok sis" said the cat as he padded away._

 _ **Thank you so much for waiting so patiently!! I am going to do more to the story during this summer! I hope you enjoy your summer and don't forget to review and like the story =•=**_


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Bloodfang was awoken by the yowl of her leader. _A clan meeting I guess._ She trudged up to the clearing. She saw her father, Bone, discussing something with Scourge. _They must be getting ready for the battle._

" I can't wait to claw those fleapelts." meowed Ratbite as he padded next to her.

" You're acting as if you never fought before." purred Bloodfang, cuffing his ear with her paw.

" You don't seem so happy. We're about to defeat Thunderclan." meowed Ratbite. Bloodfang just nodded and tried her best to look enthusiastic. _Why are you not worried that we could die?_ Ratbite was too busy pretending to fight off a Thunderclan warrior. She tried her best not to purr as he tripped and fell on his face.

"Stop fooling around." meowed Silver, a she-cat with a blue-gray pelt. Ratbite scowled at her and waited for the meeting to start.

" We will enter the forest and destroy the interferences that question my rule."said Scourge, ambitiously, his eyes glittering with coldness. Bloodfang felt some hope. _Scourge did defeat Tigerstar._ The Bloodclan cats began padding into the forest watching their surroundings. Bloodfang curled her nose as the scent of the forest cats entered the clearing of the forest. She tried her best not to look terrified as she saw the clans. Scourge signaled for the attack and all she could hear was the screeching of angry cats. She was attacked by a brown forest she-cat. She tried to scratch the she-cat's cheek, but the cat dodged and pounced on her, scratching at her stomach. _No I can't die now._ She felt the weight of the cat being lifted off of her as her father, Bone, dragged the she-cat off her. The cat hissed in fury and scratched Bone's muzzle. _Bone?!_ Then she heard a screech of pain. Bloodfang whipped around. The brown she-cat was licking blood off her paws, Bone's blood. Bloodfang just stared at her father's dead body. _No!_ She tried to think of a way to cover up the wound. _WAKE UP!_ Bloodfang couldn't look at the dead body anymore. She had to fight. That was what her clan wanted. She noticed Scourge fighting off the fiery orange cat. _The leader!_ Scourge quickly killed Firestar, not even wincing on the blood that was on his face. Firestar woke up. Time just stopped. _What. Just. Happened._ Bloodfang let out a hiss of terror, even Scourge was surprised. Bloodfang attacked Firestar, basically out of confusion. Scourge also tried to finish off the cat, attempting to permanently kill him. A gray tom dragged Bloodfang off of Firestar, preventing her from helping Scourge. _Fleabag!_ She hissed angrily and swiped at the cat. Scourge swiped at Firestar, but Firestar dodged and... Bloodfang heard blood curdling screech. She was faced with a horrible sight. Scourge, her leader, the only cat that made her clan strong, was dead, blood gushing from his neck. _He cant be dead! He cant die!_ Bloodfang let out a griefstricken yowl.

"SCOURGE IS DEAD" yowled Bloodfang. Her clanmates panicked, as they were being driven out of the forest, escaping back into the hopeless alley.

"What will we do?!"

"Our leader and deputy is dead!"

"We are going to die!"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!"yowled a voice. _Mother._ Bloodfang watched as her mother padded up to the center of the crowed.

" We have to keep going. My mate didn't die just to have a fail." meowed Mintfall, trying to hide her grief for Bone's death. A brown she-cat, Clair, glared at her.

" Stop trying to steal the clan for yourself. Just because you are Bone's mate does not mean you can just-!" Bloodfang's claws swiped Clair's cheek. Clair glared at Bloodfang and backed into the crowd. _This clan doesn't need anymore arguments._

'We will decide our leader tomorrow!"

Moons have passed and Mintfall finally took her final time as her clan's leader. Bloodfang stared at the sky. _Why have I lost all of my kin?! Why do I deserve this._

"Are you ok" meowed Ratbite as he sat next to her.

" I don't know anymore." murmured Bloodfang.

" I know Shadow might still be out there. Who knows he could have realized his bee-brained mistake." purred Ratbite. Bloodfang couldn't help but believe him.

" If there really is a Star clan out there, bring back my brother." said Bloodfang to the spirits of the cats in the sky.

 **Thank you for being so patient. My summer was busy because of reports. ToT. I hope you enjoyed the end of this story. I am still thinking about continuing it, but I already have an idea for another fanfic. Please like and I would love to see your opinions of the story.**

 **May Starclan guide your path! (=^o^=)**


End file.
